A Million Moments
by reallyweirddreams
Summary: So I kinda did what Spencer's college years at Caltch may have been like. It will be multiple chapter and set in no certain time zone, if it goes the way I want it to it may get dark (that sounds bad but..) but its mostly cute with some same gender stuff but not bad stuff only themes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my dorm to the sound of whining and groans coming from the kitchen area. ' _Hangovers'_ I thoughtas I look at my side clock which was blinking four-thirty-six and class didn't start till seven which meant I had woken up one hour and twenty four minutes before my alarm. _'Make that one hour and twenty minutes',_ I thought bitterly seeing the digital clock on my nightstand flash a minute forward.

"You two better have a good reason for coming back this early in the morning when you know that I didn't get to falling asleep until eleven!" I told them glaring as I perched my glasses on the bridge of my nose.

"Privileges of being twenty-one," Alexander replied sheepishly, messing his blond side swept hair.

"We also don;t control your sleep, you're a genius you should be able to keep better sleep habits," Ethan defended raising his hands.

"I call dibs on the shower!" Alex shouted, running to the the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"You can't just get trashed then come back wake me up and steal the damn shower, I'll fight you!" I screamed quite pissed considering the fact that I'm a sixteen year old small boy and I need all the sleep I can get having to deal with college, even though once I went through the material it was pretty simple and straightforward.

"Leave him Spencer , I'll put the coffee on." Ethan the older, although more immature, of the two brothers told me. By the time it was my turn to get in because someone, _cough cough_ Ethan _cough cough_ , beat me to it the time was a quarter to six and Alexander's girlfriend, Stephanie, had come over.

I looked at myself in the mirror after wiping the steam from it with a towel. I looked at myself with a judging stare, I was thin and pale with ear length copper brown hair, I also had contacts for my eyes which Stephanie had insisted on because she was one of those people who insist on fixing you no matter how much you disagree. I am honestly just happy she didn't make me get me to switch out my vest and cardigans at school which they tried when attempting to pull me out of the comfort of my books on the weekends. I'm from Vegas so I don't exactly mind the clubs where they allow sixteen year olds in easily if they new regulars, good, young and attractive customers but social things were not for me.

As we left the dorm I grabbed my book satchel, coffee canister and glasses, throwing myself into the passenger side with Ethan while Alex and Stephanie went into the back.

As we headed to Caltech, my school, you could see the people rushing from their cars and some from the dorms campus. It was obvious to sort out the groups into the stereotypical groups with not a lot of nerds per say, even if the school was based on grades it also could make a difference if you had wealthy parents if I'm honest the only reason I was there was that the best universities fight over people who have an IQ of 187.

"Hey! Will you two stop sucking each others faces off and get to your classes?" Ethan yelled at them.

"Sorry I forgot your homo babies," Stephanie teased as Ethan stuck out his tongue at her. We all broke out into laughter getting out of the car, there were still ten minutes left but, they always walked me too my classes so I wouldn't run into any 'unexpected company' on the way.

As I entered the class giving the mathematics PHD teacher Mr. Bridge a small nod of the head happy that there was mostly older and people who realized that high school status doesn't mean anything in the real world. Sinking down in my seat as the bell rang signaling for the seven am classes to start I smiled taking a sip of my coffee, that had a bunch of sugar added, happy with how this Monday had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**So they will all have different perspectives, so this one is in alexanders and the last was in spence's. I was reading the first and I'm going to try to fix it !reviews !YAY! If you want me to write any prompts I can try, my fandoms are Criminal Minds, Harry Potter (mostly marauders), Hamilton and Young Justice. I'm also going to try to update sorry for such a long time btw this is placed in modern times c: - R.W.D**

As I exited my filming class, which was my last class and I headed to the library which I'd would most likely find Ethan or Spencer. I stood correct finding Ethan with a book written his favorite profiler, whatever that was, David Rossi who wrote books on the field that both Spencer and he found interesting. Spencer was next to him rereading Peace and War for most likely the eighteenth time.

'Finally you're here we were discussing leaving without you," Ethan joked lightly closing his book signaling Spencer's head to shoot up. Stephanie had decided to go to with her friends to the mall because she had gotten her license suspended for the next month last week, not that I minded getting to see her first thing in the morning .

I was taking filming class here because Ethan was into more logical things so I got to take the artistic role in the family. "I was held back for a while because of the new equipment." I told them.

"Did you know that the earliest fil-"

"No and I don't plan on knowing today." Ethan Said cutting Spencer off before he started rambling.

"Awe don't worry he's just mad because you are gonna get way more BAs and PHDs than him." I reassured him looping my arm around his neck happy when he only stiffened not flinched which was super amazing progress.

 **Xxxxxxlinebreaklovemeeeexxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once we got back to the dorm Ethan started on his homework, which was basically him asking Spencer, and I started up my laptop which I was working on a film on that was made out of footage from the last 2 months of school considering I was always filming on my camera or Gizzmo Phone *my brand of phone XD* and we had a project in our film class that was only for freshmen which was basically us filming our first year.

"Ring ring," *to chessy* I heard from my pocket, knowing that it was most likely Stephanie I stepped out of the living area and onto the balcony.

" _Hey babe"_ I heard her on the other line.

"Hi, you get home safely?" I questioned.

" _Yeah can you come here?"_

"Sure I'll be over soon."

" _Be quick,"_ she said.

"Promise, bye see you soon."

" _I will be waiting."_

I stepped back into the dorm and gather my stuff turning off my laptop searching the outlets for my charger.

"Here," Ethan said as I turned around just in time to catch my charger. "Have fun," he told me winking.

"By Alexander have a nice night," Spencer said Ethan's comment going over his head.

"BYE!"I yelled stepping out the dorm.

 **Well tell me what you liked and didn't also please review!**

 **-R.W.D**


End file.
